black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Sails
Black Sails is a television drama series created by Jon Steinberg and Robert Levine for Starz. It is written as a prequel to Robert Louis Stevenson's novel ''Treasure Island''. Plot It is 1715. The Golden Age of Piracy in the Caribbean is at its apex. The former English colony of New Providence Island is now a lawless territory, controlled by a few dozen of the most notorious pirate captains in history. The most feared among them is Captain Flint. But as the British Navy returns to these waters, and the threat of extinction looms, another side of Flint emerges. A man driven by deep, complicated, even romantic motives. He will ally himself with the beautiful Eleanor Guthrie, daughter of the local smuggling kingpin who turns the pirates’ loot into profits. Together, they forge a plan to hunt the ultimate prize, and by winning it, stave off reclamation of their home by a resurgent empire. Arrayed against them are a series of opponents: rival captains, jealous of Flint's power; Eleanor's father, whose ambitions for the island conflict with his daughter’s; and a young sailor, recently recruited onto Flint's crew, who will somehow manage to constantly undermine his captain’s agenda. His name is John Silver. Episodes Season 1 I. The once powerful Captain Flint faces mutiny by his own pirate crew. John Silver joins Flint, hiding something of great value. On New Providence, Eleanor Guthrie keeps order in the face of a resurgent Royal Navy. II. Flint deals with a thief among his crew; Vane voices an objection to Rackham chasing a score; Silver and Max hide in a brothel; and Eleanor is faced with a difficult decision. III. A partner is sought to assist in the hunt for the Urca de Lima; Silver comes up with a solution to Billy's morale issues; a suddenly reasonable Vane makes an impression on Eleanor; and Gates is promoted. IV. Disaster strikes a mission undertaken by the Walrus crew; Flint is warned about Billy; Rackham and Bonny set out to recapture their livelihood; Eleanor's father steps up to help her; and Vane is surprised by a visitor from his past. V. Flint and the Walrus crew play a deadly chess match on the open sea. Richard forces Eleanor's hand. Rackham makes a career change. Bonny confesses to Max. VI. The costs of chasing the Andromache continue to mount. Eleanor needs Silver's help. Billy wants Gates to confront Flint. Bonny takes a stand. VII. Flint tells Gates the truth. Randall puts Silver in a bind. Eleanor suffers a loss. Max comes to Rackham's aid. Vane enters the fight of his life. VIII. The hunt for the Urca is on. Everything changes for Eleanor. Bonny and Rackham's sins come back to haunt them. Season 2 IX. Flint and Silver go before the crew to face judgment; Vane revels in his new position on the island; Max confronts Bonny; and Eleanor is faced with a new threat, the infamous Ned Low. X. Flint offers advice to Dufresne; Silver attempts to make himself indispensable; Eleanor is requested to depose a captain; and Rackham turns ambitious. XI. Flint encounters a problem upon returning to Nassau; an unlikely source provides Eleanor with help; Rackham tries to repair his reputation; Vane discovers a surprising prize. XII. XIII. XIV. XV. XVI. XVII. XVIII. Season 3 XIX. Flint and his crew wage war against the world; Eleanor is offered clemency; Vane takes issue with Rackham's methods; one of Nassau's most notorious individuals returns. XX. The Walrus crew engages with the elements; Teach disagrees with Rackham; Rogers and Eleanor determine terms for their partnership; and Bonny worries about her future with Max. XXI. Stranded at sea, Flint pushes Silver to his limit. As Nassau prepares to repel an invasion, Rackham takes the reins, while Max gets her house in order. To stave off defeat, Vane makes a difficult choice. XXII. Civilization returns to Nassau, and sets its sights on Vane. Flint, Silver, and Billy encounter a new enemy. Rackham takes a stand against his crew. Scott finds his place in the new regime. XXIII. Facing certain death, Silver pushes Flint to take action. Teach shows Vane a way forward. A new threat puts Eleanor and Rogers on notice. Max makes her play. XXIV. Flint challenges Teach over the future of piracy. Rogers makes an arrest. Rackham finds new purpose. Madi comes to Silver's aid. XXV. Flint and Silver return to Nassau, and a legend is born. A change in terms puts Rackham and Bonny in jeopardy. Vane’s mission evolves. Eleanor confides in Rogers. XXVI. Rogers comes under attack while moving a prisoner. Violence erupts on the Walrus. Silver and Madi are put to a test. Billy sees a new role for himself in the coming battle. XXVII. Eleanor puts everything on the line to save Rogers. Billy recruits allies. Flint and Silver prepare for war. XXVIII. Rogers and his forces come for the pirates. Rackham and Bonny face impossible odds. Silver demands answers from Flint. Billy crowns a king. Videos Black Sails - Fear No One Trailer Black_Sails_Season_2_Trailer_-_NYCC_2014 Black_Sails_Zach_McGowan_%26_Toby_Schmitz_on_Season_2_-_NYCC_2014 Black_Sails_On_Their_Adventures_to_Treasure_Island_-_NYCC_2014 Black Sails Season 3 Trailer Black Sails The Next Chapter STARZ External links *Official webpage *